Gallifreyan Justice : Complications et révélations
by slave in mind
Summary: Que réserve cet univers parallèle que le Docteur semble si bien connaître et appréhender? Le Maître ressent des émotions conflictuelles. Tuer le Docteur, le soumettre ou explorer ses sentiments contradictoires? De l'action avec les Daleks, de la jalousie avec une ancienne compagne, une planète qui va tout changer... 3ème partie de Gallifreyan Justice. Warning inside!
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour!_

_Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le retard de publication, la raison en est simple:__ je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitres d'avance. Je compte donc les publier à raison d'un par semaine voir toutes les 2 semaines: je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais peut être qu'en publiant cela m'encouragera à écrire plus vite... Un grand merci à mes lecteurs et en particuliers mes reviewers Sirako, Theta and Koscheii, darkmoonlady, Donnegail, premiergalop et fannymangahits: vos commentaires me vont droit au coeur et c'est grâce à vous que je continue de publier! :)_

_**Disclaimer**: comme toujours, rien ne m'appartiens (bien dommage...)_

_**Résumé**: Le Maître ressent des émotions conflictuelles. Doit-il tuer le Docteur, le soumettre ou explorer ses sentiments contradictoires? Que réserve cet univers parallèle que le Docteur semble si bien connaître et appréhender? De l'action avec les Daleks, de la jalousie avec une ancienne compagne, une planète qui va tout changer..._

_**Warning:** Si vous êtes ici, vous avez normalement déjà eu un aperçu de mon style d'écriture. Pour les nouveaux (je vous conseil quand même de lire les 2 premières histoires avant), le** rating M** est là surtout pour la violence, en particuliers les punitions corporelles... Vous êtes prévenus!_

__Voici donc la _3ème partie de_Gallifreyan Justice_et suite directe de_ : __Qui est le vrai Maître ?

_BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Le Maître profita de la déstabilisation du Docteur, pour se projeter sur la console et activer l'ouverture des portes du TARDIS, avant d'être plaqué au sol par les défenses du vaisseau.

- NOOOON ! le Docteur se précipita pour les refermer.

Trop tard.

- EXTERMINER ! EXTERMINER ! RENDEZ-VOUS OU VOUS SEREZ EXTERMINER !

Le Maître l'avait trahi de la pire des manière. Le livrer aux Daleks, ses pires ennemis, revenait à le condamner à mort. Il leva les bras, en signe de reddition, alors que trois Daleks les entouraient.

- Ennemi identifié ! C'est le Docteur ! Alerte ! Alerte !

Ses ennemis paraissaient terrifiés. _Bien, j'ai encore du pouvoir sur eux_, pensa le Docteur avec joie. Il baissa les bras et s'approcha du Maître toujours au sol. Un rayon mortel l'effleura.

- STOP! Le Docteur va suivre les Daleks !

Il les fusilla du regard et les Daleks reculèrent légèrement de peur.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'exterminer de suite bande de lâches !

Les Daleks tournèrent leurs pédoncules oculaires pour s'observer, se demandant certainement s'il convenait de répondre à la question de leur ennemi. Le Docteur en profita pour s'approcher un peu plus du Maître. Un rapide coup d'œil à son compagnon lui apprit qu'il souffrait grandement. Apparemment, retirer tout pouvoir disciplinaire au TARDIS ne signifiait pas l'empêcher de punir le Maître en toute circonstance. Il trouva cela assez ironique et se demanda un instant s'il devait le libérer.

- RECULEZ ! s'exclamèrent les Daleks.

Le Docteur obéit.

- Vous voyez bien qu'il souffre, laissez moi au moins le libérer, qu'il puisse vous suivre.

Il préférait garder secrète l'identité de son prisonnier.

- Que fait le compagnon du Docteur au sol ?

- Je ne suis pas son compagnon ! Je suis le M… ARGHHHH !

Un hurlement de douleur interrompit la tirade du Maître.

- Que fait MARGH au sol ? redemandèrent les Daleks.

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher d'esquicher un sourire malgré la gravité de la situation.

- Il est puni par le TARDIS pour ses crimes. Puis-je le libérer et nous pourrons vous suivre ?

- Vous pouvez, pas de ruse Docteur, ou nous vous exterminerons !

- Désactivation protocole punition prisonnier.

Le Maître ne bougeait plus sur le sol. _Etait-il inconscient ?_

- SUIVEZ-NOUS !

Le Docteur récupéra les vêtements du Maître et se pencha pour l'aider à se relever.

- Si tu dis le moindre mot, je te ferai très vite regretter ta traitrise, compris Koschei ?

Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de grogner avant de s'évanouir. Le Docteur le porta hors du TARDIS. Il eut une vue de Skaro bien différente de celle dont il se souvenait. Il savait que cet univers parallèle différait du sien, mais voir les Daleks à leur pleine puissance le fit frémir de peur. _Oh Koschei, dans quoi nous as-tu entrainé ?_

* * *

><p>Il fallut près de vingt minutes de marche pour atteindre ce qui tenait de palais royal pour ces monstres. Des centaines de milliers de Daleks les entouraient, menaçant et criant leur joie d'avoir capturé le Docteur. Ou du moins ce qui équivalait à un sentiment de joie pour ces êtres dépourvus d'émotion.<p>

- Le Docteur s'agenouille devant Dalek Suprême !

_Depuis quand les Daleks faisaient agenouiller leurs prisonniers ? Et surtout depuis quand ne les exterminaient-ils pas à vue ? _

- Acclamons Dalek Suprême ! Gloire à Dalek Suprême !

Ce semblant d'adulation inquiéta le Docteur plus que tout. Il lâcha le Maître et ses vêtements sans cérémonie sur le sol et s'agenouilla. Inutile de les provoquer, les Daleks avaient pour le moment gagné cette manche.

- SILENCE ! ordonna Dalek suprême.

Le Docteur le reconnu de suite.

- Dalek Sec ?

- Le Docteur se tait ! Il est interdit de prononcer le nom du Dalek Suprême ! reprirent en cœur les machines.

Leur ferveur était palpable. _Que s'était-il passé dans cet univers ?_

- Le Docteur connaît Dalek Suprême ? demanda le leader.

Parler de soi à la troisième personne, définitivement un signe de maladie mentale.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés, en un autre temps, si je puis dire… Vous étiez le Dalek le plus intelligent qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

- La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien, Docteur !

- On ne peut pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé… répondit-il avec un sourire coupable.

- Qui est votre prisonnier gallifreyen ?

Le Docteur se crispa à la question alors que les Daleks autour d'eux reculaient effrayés de cette découverte.

- C'est une affaire interne de justice gallifreyenne qui ne vous concerne en rien…

- Les affaires de Gallifrey me concernent directement Docteur ! Je suis le souverain de cet univers et chaque être me doit obéissance !

- QUOI ?

Le Maître, qui venait apparemment de reprendre conscience et de se rhabiller, se releva d'un bond après ce cri de stupeur.

- Toi l'engeance d'un monstre issu de la génétique, souverain de cet univers ?

Il s'approcha menaçant du Dalek Suprême, mais un champ de force apparu tout autour de lui, l'empêchant de continuer. Le Maître cogna de toutes ses forces, mais réussit juste à faire saigner ses poings.

- Koschei, calmes toi immédiatement ! ordonna le Docteur.

Son prisonnier ne lui obéit pas de suite mais finit par renoncer à son attaque lorsque les anneaux le punirent de sa désobéissance.

- Veuillez pardonner mon prisonnier. Comme vous pouvez le voir il est dans un état psychologique instable et seul le TARDIS est en mesure d'assurer sa protection ainsi que celle des autres…

- Sa protection nous est égale ! s'exclama Dalek Suprême. Seule son extermination importe !

- VIVE DALEK SUPREME ! reprirent ses compatriotes en cœur.

- Qu'attendez-vous dans ce cas pour nous exterminer ? Pourquoi cette mise en scène inutile ? demanda le Docteur légèrement exaspérer par la voix méchanoïde des Daleks.

- Vous êtes le Docteur ! s'exclama le monarque, comme si la réponse paraissait aller de soit.

- Oui, et alors ?

Le Dalek ne sembla pas comprendre son interrogation sur le moment, mais finit par ajouter :

- Vous êtes le héros des Daleks, le destructeur de Mondes, l'annihilateur de races !

Le Docteur blémit en entendant cela. Il avait toujours un petit espoir de ne pas avoir détruit son monde dans cette réalité, apparemment c'était pire que cela.

- La destruction de Gallifrey était un mal nécessaire… tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- De quoi parlez-vous Docteur ? Gallifrey n'est pas détruite.

Une lueur d'espoir apparu dans les yeux du Docteur bien vite anéanti par les propos suivants du souverain.

- Seul son peuple a été exterminé !

Le Maître fusilla du regard le Docteur. Celui-ci baissa la tête de honte. Cet univers était pire que tout s'il était le traître à son peuple et le héros des Daleks.

- Sommes-nous libres de partir dans ce cas ? reprit-il d'une voix faible.

- Vous êtes libre Docteur. Votre prisonnier gallifreyen ne l'ai pas !

La haine dans le regard du Maître fut remplacer par de la terreur.

- Ne me laisse pas Docteur ! Je suis ton prisonnier ! Ne les laisse pas m'exterminer ! dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Le Docteur sourit intérieurement à l'ironie de la situation. Il aurait bien été tenté d'abandonner le Maître aux mains de ses « amis ». Il savait cependant qu'ils étaient les deux derniers survivants de leur espèce et, comme le Maître venait de lui faire remarquer, sa responsabilité. Il préféra jouer le jeu des Daleks pour tenter de les sortir de ce pétrin.

- Suprême Dalek, je vous sais assez intelligent pour voir le bénéfice de me laisser ce prisonnier en guise de remerciement pour mon noble accomplissement à votre cause. Je vous promets qu'il sera traiter de la pire des manières, tel que le mérite un Seigneur du Temps renégat de son acabit.

Le Maître le fusilla du regard mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Voilà de belles paroles Docteur ! Mais cela ne reste que des paroles !

- Je vous assure qu'il sera torturer pour les crimes envers votre peuple, n'est-ce pas plus satisfaisant qu'une simple extermination ? Je vous demande juste de m'en laisser l'honneur.

Dalek Sec réfléchit quelques secondes dans un silence religieux, avant de parvenir à une décision.

- Dalek Suprême accepte de confier ce prisonnier au Docteur.

Le Maître soupira de soulagement.

- Une seule condition, ajouta le souverain. Le Docteur doit prouver qu'il sait convenablement punir son prisonnier.

Le Maître se décomposa en entendant cela. Recevoir une punition devant les yeux de ses ennemis, qui avait-il de pire ?

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:<strong> Cela vous a plu? Vous êtes déçus par cette suite qui s'est fait attendre? Faites le moi savoir! :)_

_PS: je n'ai pas de beta-lecteur pour cette histoire et je suis bien consciente de mes lacunes grammaticales, donc si quelqu'un veut se proposer, c'est avec plaisir! ;)_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hello! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que le premier. Un grand merci pour les mises en favoris/update et surtout à mes reviewers: alice blackdoll, Ookpik, darkmoonlady, Donnegail, Theta and Kosheii, premiergalop et fannymangahits. Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

La barrière d'énergie s'effondra, libérant le Maître.

- Je peux vous assurer, Dalek Suprême, que mes punitions sont humiliantes et…

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! s'exclama le leader. OBEISSEZ OU VOUS MOURREZ !

Le Docteur se tourna vers son prisonnier.

- Je suis désolé.

Le Maître se décomposa et recula alors que le Docteur s'approchait.

- Oh non, n'y penses même pas, tu ne m'approches pas !

Il continuait de reculer lorsqu'il toucha le mur.

- Je suis désolé, on n'a pas le choix…

- Je veux rien savoir ! Si tu me touches, je te tuerai de la pire des manières possibles !

Il savait ses menaces vaines, surtout avec les bracelets aux poignets, mais il n'allait pas se laisser humilier devant leurs ennemis, de la main du Docteur qui plus est !

- Koschei…

- NE M'APPEL PAS AINSI DEVANT EUX !

Il avait juste envie de pleurer de rage.

- LE RENEGAT N'OBEIS PAS AU DOCTEUR ! s'exclama un Dalek proche du Maître.

- Si ! Il obéit ! paniqua le Docteur en se précipitant sur son prisonnier.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se montrer compatissant ou ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivant.

- Koschei, à genoux et tais-toi ! ordonna le Docteur.

Le Maître obéis contre son gré. Le Docteur arriva à son niveau et s'agenouilla face à lui.

- La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant d'entreprendre des actions inconsidérées, murmura-t-il à son prisonnier tout en lui détachant sa ceinture.

Le Maître le regarda faire sans pouvoir bouger. Il n'avait jamais eu autant honte de sa vie, qui était pourtant très longue. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina en un tout autre endroit alors qu'un autre ordre du Docteur l'obligea à se relever. Son pantalon, trop grand sans ceinture à la taille, lui tomba aux chevilles.

- Ne fais pas ça Theta, supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Retournes-toi et enlève ton T-shirt ! ordonna le Docteur.

Le Maître obéit, ne voulant ajouter la punition des anneaux à celle de son geôlier.

- Mets les mains contre le mur et ne bouge plus !

Ses mains eurent tout juste le temps de toucher les cloisons métalliques froides lorsqu'un coup lui pourfendit le dos. Il resta stoïque pour les cinq suivant mais le sixième atteint ses cuisses. Il tomba à genoux et hurla sous le coup de la douleur.

- Remets-toi en place ! claqua l'ordre du Docteur.

Il le regarda avec haine, mais obéit sans faire de commentaire. Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir sur son dos. Le Maître avait les larmes aux yeux mais refusait de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant ces monstres. Malheureusement, ce manque de réaction était la raison pour laquelle le Docteur s'acharnait avec plus de force. Pour convaincre ses ennemis de les laisser repartir, il se devait de leur montrer qu'il était capable de faire plier son compatriote. L'obsession du Maître à rester stoïque allait finir par les tuer ! A bout de force, le Docteur jeta la ceinture au sol.

- Le Docteur ne sait pas punir efficacement son prisonnier ! s'exclama Dalek Suprême.

- Taisez-vous ! Ce n'est pas finit ! s'énerva le Docteur.

Un frisson de peur parcouru le corps du prisonnier. Le Docteur se rapprocha du Maître et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'ordonne d'hurler de douleur et de me supplier d'arrêter.

Le Maître lui cracha à la figure pour toute réponse. La réponse des anneaux ne se fit pas attendre. Il venait d'attaquer son Maître et de lui désobéir. Aussi minime que soit l'attaque, il n'y avait pas pire combinaison de crimes pour les anneaux. Il tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, mais ne dit rien. Le Docteur reprit la ceinture et continua de le punir.

_Jamais « son » Docteur n'aurait agit aussi vicieusement…_ pensa le Maître. Après ce qui paru une éternité de torture, il finit par capituler et hurla de douleur.

- Pardon Docteur ! Arrêtes je t'en supplie !

Son tortionnaire ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Non pas sadiquement, comme devait le penser les Daleks en cet instant, mais de soulagement de pouvoir enfin arrêter cette punition qui s'apparentait plus à de la torture. Il jeta la ceinture au sol et s'approcha de son prisonnier qui pleurait ouvertement à présent.

- J'acceptes tes excuses, Koschei. Ta punition est terminée.

Le Maître mit le maximum de distance possible entre son tortionnaire et lui. Il se roula en boule et sanglota dans un coin de la pièce. Le Docteur ne valait pas mieux que tous les autres Seigneurs du Temps. Il en était à présent certain. C'était juste un être assoiffé de pouvoir et de sang.

Le Docteur regarda avec peine son prisonnier s'éloigner de lui, la frayeur palpable dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Il voulait juste pouvoir prendre Koschei dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Les Daleks lui rappelèrent qu'il devait encore jouer la comédie.

- La manière de punir du Docteur est barbare, mais humiliante et efficace ! Nous acceptons que vous repartiez avec le prisonnier.

- Merci Dalek Suprême. Je saurai me montrer digne de votre confiance.

Il se retourna vers le Maître et s'aperçu qu'il ne s'était pas rhabiller.

- Prends tes affaires et suis-moi ! ordonna t'il.

Le Maître obéit avec promptitude. Le Docteur aurait voulu s'en réjouir mais il savait que cela était uniquement dû à sa punition. Sur le chemin de retour vers le TARDIS, il tenta de se convaincre que le Maître méritait plus que quiconque cette punition. Il avait commit le génocide des martiens et exterminé une partie de Londres après tout. Des amis à lui avait du mourir dans cette explosion cataclysmique et lui s'inquiétait encore de la santé mentale et physique de son prisonnier ! Avait-il perdu le sens des réalités ? Arrivé à son vaisseau, il déverrouilla la porte et la tint ouverte.

- Rentre et va directement à l'infirmerie.

Le Maître passa en vitesse et tête baissée devant le Docteur. Celui-ci remarqua les traces de sang sur le dos de son prisonnier et se senti coupable. Le Maître avait beau avoir agi comme un monstre, il tenait à lui plus que tout et s'en voudrait s'il lui arrivait quoique se soit.

Le Docteur entra, referma la porte du TARDIS et l'éloigna au plus vite de cette planète. Direction : Gallifrey.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:<strong> Fin des Daleks... pour le moment! Que réserve la suite selon vous? Un Docteur plus cool peut-être? ^^_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonsoir chers lecteurs/lectrices! Nouveau petit chapitre assez calme. Merci à mes rewiewers : Theta and Koscheii, darkmoonlady, fannymangahits et premiergalop! Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Le Maître arriva en vitesse dans sa cellule. Il jeta ses habits dans un coin et s'approcha du miroir que le TARDIS venait de faire apparaître. Cette maudite boîte devait se réjouir de le voir dans un tel état. La vision de son dos lui donna des frissons. Le Docteur – _son Docteur_ – n'aurait jamais agi ainsi devant les Daleks. _Son_ Docteur aurait préféré se suicider plutôt que l'humilier de la sorte. De rage il donna un coup de poing dans le miroir qu'il brisa en même temps que sa main. Il poussa un juron, se retourna dans l'intention d'aller prendre une douche mais vit le Docteur dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se figea de terreur. Lui, le Maître, était terrifié par sa némésis sans raison apparente.

- Je t'avais demandé d'aller directement à l'infirmerie.

Cette simple phrase donna des frissons de panique au prisonnier. Il était tellement obnubilé par la honte de la punition qu'il venait de recevoir, ajouté à la douleur de son dos, qu'il n'avait même pas écouté l'ordre du Docteur.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas obéis à un ordre aussi simple ?

- Je ne l'ai pas entendu… répondit-il tout simplement.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Docteur tout en s'approchant de son condisciple.

Le Maître se crispa et recula de peur de recevoir un coup. Le Docteur s'arrêta à quelques pas, le visage peiné.

- Je ne vais pas te frapper. Tu es blessé. Laisse moi t'aider.

_La faute à qui_, pensa hargneusement le prisonnier. Il se laissa cependant approcher et même touché par la main délicate de son geôlier. Ce simple contact de douceur après tant de violence le soulagea, même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais.

Le Docteur sorti des bandages et de l'alcool de sa veste. Il était passé par l'infirmerie après avoir rentré les coordonnées de Gallifrey et d'autres paramètres. En arrivant dans la salle, il espérait trouver le Maître et avait paniqué de ne pas le trouver. _N'avait-il pu arriver à destination après sa dure punition ? Etait-il effondré dans un couloir du TARDIS inconscient ?_ Paniqué, le Docteur avait pris quelques objets de premiers secours et s'était précipité à la recherche du Maître. En passant devant sa cellule, il l'avait aperçu de dos. Il allait signaler sa présence, et par la même lui passer un savon de lui avoir fais une telle frayeur, lorsque son prisonnier donna un coup de poing dans le miroir et hurla de rage et de douleur. Il venait juste d'ajouter une blessure à une liste déjà longue. Le Maître se retourna et sa frayeur en le voyant n'était pas feinte. Rien ne pouvait plus attrister le Docteur en cet instant que ce regard. Après une approche difficile, il inspecta les blessures sur son dos et sa main.

- Tu as quatre métacarpiens de fracturés et ton dos ne guérira pas sans aide cette fois ci.

Le Docteur fit signe au Maître de s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Celui-ci obéit sans un mot. Le Seigneur du Temps s'employa à enlever les morceaux de verre incrusté dans la main, la désinfecta, puis la banda. Il appliqua ensuite une crème sur le dos du Maître sans que celui-ci ne réagisse.

- Tu ne seras pas en état de faire tes corvées pendant 48h. Tu as donc quartier libre jusqu'à ce moment là.

Le Maître sourit à ces paroles.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu as le droit de faire n'importe quoi ! prévint le Docteur.

Il était content d'avoir redonné le sourire à son condisciple, même s'il était de malice.

- Le TARDIS a pour ordre de te laisser circuler libre dans toute pièce non vitale. Si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel, disons que tu regrettera très vite ton action, c'est bien clair ?

Le Maître hocha la tête. Ce semblant de liberté était le bienvenu.

- Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour l'humiliation que tu as dû subir. Sache cependant que tu seras bien puni pour Londres !

Le Maître espérait en effet qu'il ait finit par oublier ce petit incident.

- Cette punition dégradante devant ces monstres n'était-elle pas suffisante ? tenta-t-il de négocier.

- Tu as soudain retrouvé ta voix ? Et non, cette punition est loin d'être suffisante ! Disons qu'elle a été là pour te rappeler de ne pas t'amuser avec mon TARDIS dans le seul but de nous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment mon but. J'espérais juste que les Daleks t'exécute sans réfléchir et m'échapper dans la confusion.

Le Maître s'arrêta net de parler. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire cela, même si c'était son intention véritable. En voyant le sourire du Docteur, il comprit.

- J'ai placé le TARDIS en zone de vérité pendant 48h. Au moins, si tu as prévu la moindre chose suspicieuse, j'en serais directement informé. Tu réfléchiras peut-être à deux fois avant d'agir ou parler. Vois ça comme une leçon de vie.

- Toi Docteur, le plus grand des menteurs, tu oses me donner des leçons de vie sur l'honnêteté ?

- Hey ! Quand je mens c'est que j'ai vraiment une bonne raison !

- On a tous ses raisons de mentir Docteur. Les tiennes ne sont pas plus mauvaises que les miennes.

Le Docteur bouda mais ne rajouta rien de plus. _A quoi bon deviser lorsque l'on parle d'honnêteté avec le Maître ?_

- Bref, sois sage et pas de bêtises ou ça se passera mal ! menaça le Docteur.

Sur ces paroles, il retourna vérifier sa console de navigation tandis que le Maître s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit en pensant à son prochain plan d'évasion, et surtout à la manière dont il ferait payer le Docteur pour son outrageante trahison.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:<strong> Court chapitre d'interlude avant que ne reprenne les problèmes pour le Maître et le Docteur. Le Maître vous a paru trop calme? Rassurez vous, c'est le calme avant la tempête. De plus, si vous avez envie de voir certains personnages dans cette fanfic, dites le moi en review: l'histoire est encore ouverte à beaucoup de possibilités, seule la fin est précise dans ma tête pour le moment! :)_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonsoir à tous! __Merci à mes nombreux reviewers: darkmoonlady, Theta and Koscheii, Nutel ginger, premiergalop, Donnegail, fannymangahits et Ookpik. Voici le n__ouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance (pour ceux qui suivent, je publie 1 lundi sur 2, donc 1 petit jour d'avance ^^). Petit warning pour de la **violence **mais gros warning pour **spoiler** sur le dernier épisode de Doctor Who: _Dark Water_. Donc ceux ne l'ayant pas encore vu, précipitez-vous pour le découvrir et revenir lire/commenter ce chapitre! Pour les autres, bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Le Maître se réveilla en sursaut. Une alarme résonnait à lui déchirer les tympans. Il se précipita hors de son lit, tenta de sortir mais trouva porte close.

- Ouvre moi satanée machine, j'ai quartier libre ! tambourina-t-il contre la porte.

Cette simple phrase le fit rougir de honte. Comme si le Maître avait besoin de quartier libre pour faire ce qu'il voulait ! Il n'empêche qu'il avait effectivement la permission du Docteur – nouvelle grimace de honte – pour circuler où il voulait.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et il tomba nez à nez avec son geôlier. Il allait le repousser mais recula en voyant son visage. Celui-ci n'exprimait que révulsion. Cela ne dérangea pas outre mesure le Maître, mais le regard carnassier sur le jeune visage du Docteur n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

- Que crois-tu faire au juste, _Koschei _?

Il avait prononcé son surnom avec tellement de dégoût qu'il trouva suffisamment de courage pour lui répondre avec haine :

- J'ai le droit de sortir, tu m'as autorisé…

Une gifle interrompit sa réponse.

- Tu n'as qu'un seul droit, celui de te taire !

Le Maître tenait sa joue d'une main et serrait l'autre en un poing prêt à frapper. Peu importe que le Docteur l'effrayait plus que tout en cet instant. Il venait de la frapper sans raison et rien n'énervait plus le Maître que lorsqu'injustice lui été faite.

- A genoux _Koschei _!

Cet ordre fut celui de trop. Il se précipita de rage sur son fichu _maître_ et le fit tomber au sol d'un coup à la tempe. Il le maintint au sol en s'asseyant sur son torse et le roua de coups. Il s'attendit à recevoir une punition du TARDIS pour avoir frappé son précieux Seigneur du Temps, mais rien ne se passa. Il hésita à continuer lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne sentait plus les cœurs du Docteur battre entre ses jambes. Fébrilement, il posa ses doigts sur la carotide de son gardien. L'attente du moindre signe de battement, s'éternisa.

Après ce qui paru de longues minutes, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Le Maître venait de tuer le Docteur. Abasourdi, il se releva et s'éloigna du corps. Il pensait ressentir de la joie, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un sentiment amer de déception l'envahit. Il tomba à genoux, le plus loin possible du corps inanimé de son geôlier. Comment le Docteur pouvait mourir si facilement ? Son plus grand ennemi, mort pour quelques coups mal placés ? Et pourquoi ce satané TARDIS ne l'avait pas arrêté et ne le punissait toujours pas ? Il s'énerva et frappa de toutes ses forces contre le sol. Sa main se fractura une fois de plus. Il poussa un cri de rage et de douleur et se mit à pleurer sans même comprendre pourquoi…

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes auparavant :<p>

Le Docteur venait d'atterrir sur Gallifrey. Sa planète, dont il n'avait pu fouler le sol depuis plus d'un millénaire. Devait-il réveiller le Maître ? Il préféra poser le premier pas seul, ne voulant pas gâcher un moment si fort en sentiment par les remarques acerbes de son compagnon. Il ferma par précaution la porte de la cellule du Maître avant de sortir. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, comme disaient les humains.

Sa tâche accomplit, il se précipita au dehors. Une vision de désolation l'accueillit. Même dans ses souvenirs les plus terribles de la guerre, jamais il n'avait vu sa planète détruite à un tel point. Le capitole avait été éventré par les bombardements. Aussi loin qu'il puisse voir, un paysage lunaire accueillait son regard. Il s'éloigna du TARDIS à la recherche d'informations, sans remarquer qu'un homme débraillé entrait furtivement dans la petite cabine de police laissée entrouverte.

* * *

><p>L'homme en question pensait halluciner en voyant ce vieux TARDIS type 40 apparaître de nulle part. Il n'en crut pas plus ses yeux lorsqu'un sosie de sa propre personne en sorti. Il sortit son tournevis laser et hésita à le tuer sur le champ. Après tout, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul Docteur ! Lorsqu'il comprit que ce clone se dirigeait vers l'ancienne cité des Seigneurs du temps, il y vit une opportunité pour voler le type 40 et s'éloigner de cette maudite planète. Il se précipita vers le TARDIS et y entra à pas furtif. Il s'y sentit de suite comme chez lui. Il se lança dans une série de manœuvre pour faire bouger le vaisseau mais celui-ci refusait de répondre à ses ordres. De rage, il frappa sur l'unité centrale qui répondit avec un bruit de cloche.<p>

- Inutile de te plaindre sale machine ! Tu n'es qu'un vieux tas de ferraille !

Désespéré de voir sa seule option d'évasion en plusieurs siècles disparaître, il chercha un endroit pour se cacher. La console lui indiqua où se trouvaient les cellules.

- Tu as de l'humour TARDIS, je n'aime pas ça !

Il lui donna un dernier coup de pied dans ses circuits pour faire bonne mesure. Une alarme stridente s'enclencha. Il tenta de l'arrêter, mais l'alarme provenait d'une cellule et ne pouvait être arrêté qu'à la source. Son plan d'évasion risquait de partir en fumée s'il ne la faisait pas taire rapidement. Il courut vers cette fameuse cellule et l'atteignit bien vite. D'un mouvement de tournevis laser, il détruisit le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte et se trouva face à son très cher Koschei, une génération avant qu'il ne prenne l'apparence de cette odieuse femme et qu'il ne soit obliger de l'abattre pour faire taire son accent désagréable.

Le regard de son ancien animal de compagnie lui déplaisait fortement. Il le remit à sa place, lui ordonna de lui montrait du respect, mais ne reçu pour toute réponse qu'une haine farouche. Il eut tout juste le temps de se demander comment ce Docteur se faisait-il obéir de son animal de compagnie, avant de recevoir un violent coup sur la tempe et rapidement perdre connaissance sous les coups répétés de ce pseudo-Koschei. Sa dernière pensée fut de comprendre la fourberie de ce TARDIS qui l'avait précipitait dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:<strong> Des avis sur cette rencontre? Et surtout sur la réaction de Koschei qui j'espère vous a plu! ;)_

_Pour ceux ayant vu _Dark water_, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous l'espériez? Vous l'aviez devinez? Vous êtes déçu? Perso c'est les 3 en même temps, j'attends surtout le dernier épisode pour me faire une idée..._


	5. Chapitre 5

_Hello! Je profite de ce jour férié pour avancer dans l'écriture de cette fic et au passage publier la suite en avance d'une semaine pour votre plus grand plaisir! ^^_

_Merci à mes reviewers Theta and Koscheii, darkmoonlady, nutel ginger et Donnegail, j'espère que l'épisode final vous a plu? _

_Bonne lecture à tous! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Des ruines à perte de vue. Cette vision douloureuse de son ancienne planète fit verser quelques larmes au Docteur. Il avait arpenté la région pendant plusieurs heures sans trouver traces de vie. Epuisé, il se dirigeait vers son TARDIS pour un repos bien mérité. Arrivant à proximité, il vit la porte ouverte. Son esprit se mit en alerte, imaginant déjà Koschei en fuite. Il accéléra le pas et découvrit la console centrale de son vaisseau abimée. La colère s'empara de lui. _Comment avait-il osé s'en prendre à sexy ?_ Il couru tout de même vérifier la cellule, ne croyant pas vraiment au miracle de le trouver assis bien sagement.

* * *

><p>De longues minutes venaient de s'écouler. Il releva la tête en espérant ne plus voir le corps sans vie de son geôlier. La nausée le prit en voyant du sang – <em>et serait-ce de la matière cérébrale ? <em>– s'échapper du corps. Malgré sa haine pour le Docteur, il se devait de respecter les traditions et il se mit en quête de s'occuper comme il se devait de son cadavre. Le Maître n'avait pas beaucoup d'estime pour les traditions, mais après des centaines d'années à se combattre, il devait bien rendre un dernier hommage à son ancien ennemi. Il entoura son corps d'un drap blanc et le traina dehors. Il comprit de suite qu'ils étaient sur Gallifrey. _Quelle ironie !_ Le Docteur était tout de même parvenu à retrouver sa planète à temps pour y être crémé. Il s'éloigna du TARDIS et se mit à rassembler du bois. Il ne ressentait à présent que du ressentiment pour celui qui un jour avait été son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Le Docteur venait d'arriver à la cellule. Chose bizarre, celle-ci avait été ouverte de l'extérieur. Plus bizarre encore, du sang la parsemait. <em>Que s'était-il passé ?<em> Il analysa le sang et un doute s'empara de lui. _Comment une telle quantité de sang de Seigneur du temps pouvait se retrouver dans la cellule du Maître ? _Il ne lui fallu pas bien longtemps pour comprendre qu'une autre personne avait pénétré les lieux. _Avait-il blessé puis kidnappé Koschei ? Ou même pire vu la quantité de sang ?_ Il commença à paniquer et se précipita dehors. De la fumée au loin l'attira et il s'y dirigea.

* * *

><p>- Tu as toujours été un piètre adversaire Docteur. Ta vie tout comme ta mort sont une déception. Je ne t'oublierai jamais…<p>

Il alluma le bucher les larmes aux yeux, lorsque la voix du Docteur l'appela au loin. _Avait-il perdu la tête ?_ Il s'approcha un peu plus du cadavre et tendit l'oreille.

- Koschei !

La voix ne venait pas du cadavre mais de derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit le Docteur s'approcher à grands pas. _Une minute, le Docteur ? Celui-là même qui brulait sur le bûcher ?_ Il prit peur et se mit à courir pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre ce fantôme et lui. Un énorme poids aux poignets le projeta en pleine course face contre sol. Ces maudits bracelets venaient de le soumettre à la vengeance d'outre tombe du Docteur. La respiration frénétique, il resta sans bouger sur le sol, attendant que s'abatte le courroux de sa victime.

Le Docteur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Koschei était bien vivant mais il faisait brûler un cadavre selon les rites anciens des Seigneurs du temps. Il l'interpella mais le voyant s'approcher, le Maître prit peur et s'enfuit en courant. Le Docteur l'arrêta d'un mouvement de tournevis sonique. Arrivé à sa hauteur il désactiva les anneaux.

- A genoux et explique moi ce que tu as fait !

L'ordre du Docteur glaça le sang du Maître qui obéit rapidement sans oser regarder ce revenant dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te tuer…

Le Maître tremblait de tout son corps. Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens pour le Docteur. _Se moquait-il de lui ?_

- Réponds à ma question ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Je pensais que le TARDIS m'arrêterait avant que je puisse te faire réellement du mal. Pardonne moi Docteur…

- Koschei calme toi. Je suis en face de toi, pourquoi parles-tu de m'avoir tué ?

Le Maître releva la tête. Il tendit fébrilement sa main vers le Docteur et le senti sous ses doigts. _Comment était-ce possible ?_ Un fantôme n'avait, par définition, pas de forme corporelle. Il se releva et fit face à ce pseudo clone.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? Je suis le Docteur !

- NON ! Qui es-tu réellement ? Le Docteur est mort ! Je l'ai abattu de mes propres mains et son corps brûle en cet instant sur ce bûcher donc ne me mens pas !

Des larmes de colère et de frustration apparurent dans ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de perdre l'esprit.

- Tu as perdu la tête Koschei. Calmes toi immédiatement ou je vais sévir !

- Je n'obéis que contrains et forcé au Docteur ! A présent mort, je peux te tuer à ma guise pâle copie ! Donc dis moi qui tu es !

Son prisonnier devenait incontrôlable, il se devait de reprendre le dessus.

- A genoux Koschei…

Le Maître ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il se précipita sur l'homme et tenta de l'étrangler. Une décharge dans les poignets le força à arrêter son action.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu as de la chance de ne pas m'avoir touché ou le TARDIS t'aurait vraiment fais regretter ton action !

Le TARDIS venait de l'arrêter… Le Maître comprit en cet instant. Il avait face à lui le vrai Docteur, son Docteur, celui pour lequel le TARDIS le punissait s'il n'obéissait pas. Dans ce cas, qui avait-il donc bien pu tuer et finissait de se consumer sur ce bûcher ?

- Tu es vivant… demanda étonné le Seigneur du temps.

- Oui en effet ! Et tes actions viennent juste de te faire gagner une bonne correction donc si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas tu vas m'obéir et tout me raconter !

_Oui, c'était bien le Docteur qu'il avait face à lui,_ pensa t'il avec amertume, en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il entendait par correction… Il préféra faire amende honorable pour calmer son gardien.

- Pardonne cet instant de folie Docteur. Je pense que le manque de nourriture m'a fait halluciner.

Le Docteur ne se laissa pas avoir par ces fausses excuses.

- Qui est donc ce cadavre qui brûle ?

Le Maître se crispa à la question.

- Personne, juste le fruit de ma folle imagination.

- Koschei… ne me mens pas ! J'ai vu le sang dans ta cellule ! Du sang de Seigneur du Temps qui plus est ! Si tu as tué un survivant de notre espèce tu as intérêt à me le dire !

Le Maître voyait mal l'intérêt d'avouer un tel crime, surtout après sa longue liste de crimes impunis…

- Ce sang est le mien Docteur. Dans ma folie, je me suis blessé.

Il montra ses poings en sang pour preuve.

- Une telle quantité de sang t'aurait, dans le meilleur des cas, incapacité pour plusieurs jours. De plus ta cellule a été ouverte de l'extérieur. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, qui est cette personne ?

Le ton menaçant du Docteur ne lui passa pas inaperçu. Il savait qu'une simple analyse de sang répondrait à ces questions. Il finit par avouer.

- C'est ton double. Celui de cet univers.

Un silence s'abattit. Le Docteur était partagé entre l'envie de pleurer d'exaspération et celle de punir sur l'instant son prisonnier. Il se décida pour une solution alternative.

- Suis moi.

Les deux Seigneurs du temps se dirigèrent vers le TARDIS. L'un, d'un pas décidé mais énervé, l'autre, craintif mais obligé de suivre les ordres de son _maître_.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__ Voilà pour ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. Le Docteur réagi assez mal, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il n'a pas toutes les info en main et qu'il saute facilement à des conclusions hâtives! La suite très certainement d'ici 10 jours... A vos reviews please! 3_

**/!\ Spoiler alert /!\**

_Qu'avez-vous pensé du dernier épisode? Une fin alternative m'aurait beaucoup plû... si cela avait été Ten, il aurait sauté sur l'occase de l'embarquer avec lui! ^^_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonsoir à tous! Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre et comme toujours un grand merci à mes reviewers: Theta and Kosheii, premiergalop (et non mon chapitre était plus long que d'habitude ^^) darkmoonlady, fannymangahits, Donnegail et QuietPlace! Gros **warning** ici pour vous savez quoi (si vous ne le savez pas je vous invite à relire la totalité de mes 3 fanfic :P)! _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Arrivé dans le vaisseau, le Docteur n'accorda pas le moindre regard ou commentaire à son prisonnier. Il se dirigea simplement vers la console du TARDIS et enclencha plusieurs leviers. Une fois fait, il se contenta de prendre quelques outils et réparer les dégâts commis par son double. Le Maître resta sans bouger, attendant un ordre qui ne venait pas. Lorsqu'il le comprit, il se maudit d'être à ce point soumis au désidérata de son _maître_. Il commença à se diriger vers les cuisines lorsqu'un ordre lui interdit de bouger.

- Je ne vais pas rester planter là pendant des heures ! se plaint-il.

Aucune réponse du Docteur.

- Docteur, j'ai vraiment faim !

Un morceau de pain rassis atterrit à ses pieds.

- Trop aimable ! s'exclama t'il avec dédain.

Cependant, il s'en contenta et le mangea avec appétit. Rapidement fini, il s'assit au sol en attente d'être libéré.

- Qui t'as autorisé à t'asseoir ? Mets-toi debout, tes mains où je puisse les voir ! ordonna le Docteur.

Il allait l'insulter lorsque les anneaux l'obligèrent à se relever et à mettre ses mains sur la tête.

- C'est une blague ? Libère moi de suite !

Pas de réponse. Il hurla de rage mais finit par se résoudre à attendre le bon vouloir du Docteur. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, des crampes aux jambes l'obligèrent à bouger. La réponse des anneaux ne se fit pas attendre et il poussa un cri de douleur.

- Docteur, je t'ordonne de m'obéir ! Docteur ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Cette loi du silence commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Après trois heures de maintient de sa posture, il craqua.

- Docteur je t'en supplie, aide moi…

Aucune réponse. Il tenta d'entrer dans une forme de méditation pour apaiser ses courbatures. Une voix dans son dos le fit très vite redescendre sur Terre.

- Qu'as-tu ressenti en tuant mon double ?

Cette question, après l'ignorance de ses appels au secours, l'énerva, et le Maître n'y vit qu'une bonne occasion de faire souffrir le Docteur.

- Un immense plaisir ! Voir ton crâne exploser entre mes mains était autant jouissif que recevoir son premier tournevis sonique à ses cinq ans : une joie incommensurable, précédée d'une envie démesurée !

La peine du Docteur était palpable, tout comme son dégoût. Le Maître s'en voulu inconsciemment et était prêt à dire une partie de la vérité, lorsque le Docteur lui répondit avec haine :

- Tant mieux pour toi. J'espère que tu y as pris suffisamment de plaisir car ça ne risque pas de se reproduire !

Il retourna à ses machines en laissant le Maître dans la même position.

- _Theta _! Libère moi sur le champ ! Je ne suis pas un objet dont tu peux disposer à ta guise !

- En effet, si tu avais été un objet Koschei, tu es tellement détruit et pourri à l'intérieur que cela fait bien longtemps que je t'aurai jeté au fin fond d'un trou noir !

Ces paroles heurtèrent le Seigneur du temps plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Le Docteur s'aperçu lui aussi de son erreur mais trop tard. Le mal avait été fait.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Si tu avais tant voulu être débarrassé de moi, tu n'avais qu'à laisser Lucy me tuer ! Je te hais ! s'énerva Koschei.

Affaibli par sa posture et au bord de la crise de nerf, il se mit à pleurer. Tout ce qu'il désirait était de partir loin d'ici, loin du Docteur.

- Ne joue pas la victime. Tu as tué mon double dans cet univers et qui plus est tu y as pris du plaisir ! Ta punition est largement méritée !

- Ton fichu double n'avait qu'à mieux se comporter ! Et si tu avais été là au lieu de m'abandonner une fois de plus dans ton foutu TARDIS, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

- Tu n'es donc même pas capable de te retenir de tuer dès que tu es seul ? Ca en dit vraiment long sur ton immaturité et ton besoin de correction Koschei !

- Vas te faire…

Une gifle l'interrompit.

- Tu vas immédiatement dans ta cellule, sans faire de détour. Quand j'arrive, je veux te trouver en position pour tu sais quoi.

Le Docteur était hors de lui. Le Maître blêmit.

- Attends Docteur… Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée…

- OBEIS !

Il se précipita dans sa cellule pour mettre autant de distance que possible avec cet excité. Arrivé, il préféra ne pas aggraver sa situation et obéir. Il se déshabilla et se mit en position face à la planche. L'attente fut longue. Lorsqu'il entendit le Docteur approcher, il retourna sa tête et crut défaillir en voyant un fouet dans ses mains.

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça… supplia t'il.

- Si c'est le seul moyen pour te faire comprendre tes erreurs, qu'il en soit ainsi, dit le Docteur avec froideur.

Le Maître tenta de gagner du temps.

- Attends, pourquoi fais tu cela ? On peut discuter…

Un violent coup lui appris le contraire.

- Pourquoi prends-tu un plaisir sadique à tuer tout le monde ! s'exclama le Docteur tout en assénant un autre coup.

- AHHHH ! Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas tuer ton double. Il m'y a obligé…

- Obligé ? Que t'a t'il fait pour mériter une telle violence ?

Un troisième coup dans le dos, le Maître s'y était préparé et se retînt d'hurler. Sa concentration sur le maintient de son silence l'empêcha cependant d'entendre la question du Docteur.

- REPONDS ! Qu'a t'il fait pour mériter tes coups ? s'énerva le Docteur.

Le manque de coopération de son prisonnier agaça le Seigneur du temps. Il lui asséna une dizaine de coups qui ne lui arrachèrent pas le moindre cri de douleur. Cela l'énerva encore plus. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire sentir à Koschei la douleur qu'il infligeait à ses victimes ? Il jeta le fouet au sol, attrapa le Maître par les cheveux et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux face à lui.

- Dis moi exactement ce qui s'est passé !

Le Maître avait la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes de douleur et de tristesse. Le Docteur le haïssait. Il pensait l'avoir tué alors qu'il s'était juste défendu de son double démoniaque. Cependant il l'avait profondément regretté mais à présent il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : le prendre dans ses bras pour l'étrangler.

- Koschei, si tu ne me réponds pas, je te considérerai irrévocablement irrécupérable et t'enfermerai à vie dans une cellule perdue du TARDIS, sans aucun contact possible avec l'extérieur.

Le Maître releva la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

Le Docteur pris cela pour un énième confrontation du Maître. Excédé, il l'obligea à se relever et le traina dans les couloirs du TARDIS.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:<strong> Oui je sais, c'est pas cool de vous laisser sur votre faim, mais c'est pour ainsi dire indispensable! Merci de nourrir l'auteur avec des reviews, je suis prête à les partager avec le Maître: 1 review = 1 pain en plus pour ce pauvre Koshei affamé, à votre bon coeur! ^^_

_**PS:** si vous suivez bien, vous avez pu remarquer une petite incohérence qui n'en est en réalité pas une et sera expliquée au prochain chapitre... Wait and see! :)_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Hello! Nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira je l'espère! Merci à mes __reviewers: ridzo, Donnegail, darkmoonlady, premiergalop, Theta and Koscheii, Nutel ginger, fannymangahits et QuietPlace... Je vous adore (sérieusement) et chaque review me fait un plaisir fou donc n'hésitez pas à continuer! En attendant, bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Le Maître ne saisit pas de suite ce qui se passait. Il sentit le Docteur l'attrapait par un bras et le trainer hors de sa cellule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et continua de l'entrainer dans les profondeurs du vaisseau. Le Maître comprit bien vite ce qu'il comptait faire. Il commença à se débattre pour faire lâcher prise son geôlier. Un violent coup sur son postérieur l'énerva et il se débattit avec plus de force.

- Lâche moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te débarrasser ainsi de moi !

Le Docteur le plaqua contre une paroi et le fusilla du regard.

- J'ai tous les droits sur ta personne. La justice gallifreyenne continuera de s'appliquer même si ce n'est pas par ma main !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu m'emmène dans une autre prison ? demanda le Maître avec une touche d'espoir.

Le sourire du Docteur ne lui plut pas du tout.

- Une autre cellule Koschei, pas une autre prison…

- Dans ce cas qui appliquera justice si ce n'est pas toi ?

- Le TARDIS bien entendu !

Le Maître pâlit en entendant cela.

- Tu… tu ne peux pas faire cela… Ton vaisseau va me tuer !

- Peu m'importe. Je n'ai pas réussi à te réformer. Tu es totalement irrécupérable. Je te laisse entre les mains de quelqu'un que tu ne pourras pas blesser.

- CE N'EST PAS QUELQU'UN ! C'est une chose, un objet ! La dernière fois que tu m'as laissé entre les mains de ce tas de ferraille, il m'a pratiquement torturé à mort !

- Si cela t'empêche de nuire à nouveau, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Le Docteur activa une commande sur le mur et une porte s'ouvrit. Il jeta sans ménagement le Maître dans la sombre salle.

- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! Je n'y survivrais pas !

- Adieu Koschei.

Le Docteur verrouilla la porte et s'éloigna au plus vite.

* * *

><p>Le Maître était abasourdi. En l'espace de quelques heures, il avait tué ce faux Docteur, s'était occupé dignement de sa dépouille, reçu une punition non méritée et s'était retrouvé enfermé à vie dans cette cellule avec le pire des gardien qui soit. Ses bonnes actions ne lui avaient apportées que misère et solitude. Il se jura que ça serait la dernière fois.<p>

* * *

><p>Le Docteur faisait les cent pas dans tout le vaisseau. Qu'avait-il fait ? Le Maître était le dernier de son espèce encore en vie, enfin, lui-même excepté. Certes, il avait tué son double mais il ne l'aurait pas fait sans provocation, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait même avoué qu'il espérait que le TARDIS l'arrête avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ne l'avait-elle pas arrêté ? Quelque chose n'allait pas avec sexy depuis que le Maître lui avait trifouillé les entrailles. Il se mit en quête de trouver la raison.<p>

* * *

><p>La salle était sombre, très sombre. Il n'arrivait même pas à définir visuellement le contour de ses mains.<p>

- TARDIS, allume la lumière !

Sa demande ne fut évidemment pas exécutée. Il avança à tâtons, les bras face à lui et atteignit le mur le plus proche. Il le suivit sur tout son périmètre et comprit bien vite où était le problème : aucune porte n'était présente. Enervé, il frappa sur le mur en hurlant le nom du Docteur pendant des heures. Personnes ne lui répondit.

Il finit par s'allonger de fatigue sur le sol humide de sa cellule, les larmes aux yeux d'être ainsi abandonné. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il simplement pas dit la vérité ? Une minute… il ne pouvait pas mentir vu que le champ de vérité était activé. Ce satané double du Docteur avait du détruire le champ en même temps que la console du TARDIS. Il devait en parler au Docteur, c'était sa seule chance de réussir à se sortir de ce trou.

Il tambourina contre les murs de toutes ses forces, hurlant le nom de son geôlier et espérant le faire réagir. Les mains en sang, il en perdit une grande quantité. Ajouté à cela son manque de nourriture, il finit par s'évanouir. Sa dernière pensée fut d'espérer que le Docteur vienne le sauver et qu'il puisse vivre un jour de plus pour se venger.

* * *

><p>Le Docteur continuait de réparer son précieux vaisseau. Koschei, ou même son propre double, l'avait détruit empêchant toute activité cognitive du TARDIS. Ce n'était plus qu'un simple vaisseau spatial voyageant dans l'espace. Ses pensées vagabondaient, réfléchissant et espérant avoir pris la bonne décision pour son compatriote. Après plusieurs heures de travail, il avait réussi à rétablir pratiquement toutes les fonctions de Sexy.<p>

- Voyons voir ce que fais Koschei… murmura t'il en allumant un écran de surveillance infra-rouge.

En le voyant il crut d'abord qu'il se reposait. En jetant un œil à ses constantes biologiques, il comprit qu'il n'en était rien et se précipita vers la cellule. Arrivé à celle-ci, il l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de la main et se précipita sur le corps de son prisonnier.

- Koschei ! Tu m'entends ? le secoua t'il.

- Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas… parvint-il à marmonner avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Le Docteur le prit dans ses bras et le transporta à l'infirmerie. Il réussit à stabiliser son état à temps. Une seule question le taraudait : devait-il le remettre dans sa cellule avant son réveil ?

* * *

><p>Le Maître fut réveillé par une douleur dans les mains. Il s'assit et remarqua qu'elles étaient plâtrées. Le Docteur aurait pu soigner ses fractures sans mal avec l'aide du TARDIS mais il avait choisi cette méthode inconfortable pour une raison.<p>

- Tu es enfin réveillé.

Le Maître se retourna et vit le Docteur assit à six mètres de lui. Le message était clair : je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, ton confort ne m'importe peu.

- Me punir en utilisant mes propres blessures et une méthode vile pour une personne qui se fait appeler docteur…

- Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas.

Le Docteur ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- Dès que tu iras mieux, tu retourneras dans ta cellule et cette fois dans une camisole de force.

Le rythme cardiaque du détenu s'accéléra en entendant cela.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose…

- Rien de ce que tu as à dire m'intéresse, l'interrompit le Docteur.

Il sorti rapidement de la salle.

- Attends ! Je suis désolé pour ton double ! Je t'ai menti, je me suis vraiment senti mal de l'avoir tué !

Les larmes de désespoir aux yeux, il attendit pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence total, espérant entendre les pas du Docteur.

- Pardonne moi… marmonna t'il au bord du désespoir.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>AN:<em>**_ Pauvre Maître... Mais essayez de vous mettre à la place du Docteur qui n'a connu que duplicité depuis des centaines d'années de la part de son compatriote, difficile pour lui de le croire capable de faire quoique ce soit de bon. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? :)_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Hello! Chapitre en avance, le prochain peut-être ce week end si les retours sont bons! **Warning**: toujours les mêmes... Merci à mes reviewers: QuietPlace, Theta and Koscheii, premiergalop, darkmoonlady, CACAHARKENSIEL (marrant comme pseudo ^^) et fannymangahits. BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Le Docteur s'arrêta net dans son élan. Avait-il mal entendu ? Le Maître s'excusant ? Oui, définitivement, cela ne pouvait être possible ! Il reprit sa course vers la salle de contrôle. Son objectif principal était de revenir au plus vite dans leur univers. Il n'avait pas de temps pour s'occuper des caprices de son condisciple.

Le Maître attendit de longues minutes à l'affut du moindre mouvement derrière la porte, signifiant le retour probable du Docteur. N'entendant le moindre son il commença à s'en vouloir d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de faiblesse et s'être excusé. Excusé pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Avoir défendu sa vie ? Pour une fois qu'il avait une raison valable de tuer - du moins qui pourrait passer pour de la légitime défense aux yeux du Docteur – celui-ci refusait de lui parler.

_Qu'il aille au diable !_ Il se leva de son lit et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Une crise de vertige le prit et l'obligea à se rassoir. Aussitôt fait, la crise s'arrêta. Il se maudit de son affaiblissement et tenta de se relever. Une nouvelle crise de vertiges le prit. Pire que la précédente, il ne put s'empêcher de tomber au sol à genoux et vomir sur place. Que se passait-il ? Il avait beau être faible, jamais une telle chose ne lui était arrivée. Il se releva mais reçu une décharge dans ses poignets. La voix du TARDIS résonna dans l'infirmerie.

- Le prisonnier recevra cinq coups de fouet pour avoir refuser d'obtempérer !

_Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?_ Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi confus. De quel refus parlait cette foutue machine ? Cependant, pour ne pas aggraver son cas, il préféra rester dans sa position, aussi humiliante fut-elle. Un hologramme du Docteur apparu à ses côtés. Le même hologramme qui l'avait tant torturé si peu de temps auparavant. Malgré lui, il frissonna de terreur.

- Le prisonnier doit enlever sa chemise ! ordonna la voix mécanique.

Sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait s'il n'obéissait pas, le Maître s'empressa de défaire son haut. Les mains plâtrées le ralentirent et un coup s'abattit avec force sur son dos.

- AHHHH ! Je ne peux pas aller plus vite ! Mes mains sont brisées ! s'énerva-t-il de cette injustice.

Un autre coup accueilli ses paroles, suivit d'un nouveau cri de douleur.

- Le manque de coopération du prisonnier sera puni de cinq autres coups de fouet !

Les larmes aux yeux il arracha sa chemise faisant sauter la moitié des boutons attachés. Tant bien que mal il la fit tomber au sol. Sans plus attendre, les bracelets l'obligèrent à s'agenouiller pour recevoir sa punition faussement méritée. S'étant préparé à la douleur cette fois-ci, aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Juste des gémissements maudissant le Docteur de l'avoir abandonné à son vaisseau insensé.

Le Docteur reçu une alarme sur son écran de contrôle l'avertissant que Koschei allait être punit par le TARDIS pour désobéissance. Il soupira de lassitude. _Même pas cinq minutes seul et il saisissait l'occasion pour enfreindre de nouveau les règles. _Il confirma la commande autorisant le TARDIS à exécuter la sentence sans même chercher à comprendre. _Après tout, qui entre sexy et le Maître pouvait avoir tort ? _

- Le châtiment a été exécuté avec succès. Le prisonnier nettoiera l'infirmerie avant de retourner dans sa cellule d'isolation.

Le Maître attendit que l'hologramme disparaisse pour se relever. _Pourquoi cette punition sinon par pur sadisme ? _Il nettoya le sol rapidement et se dirigea vers sa cellule fulminant de rage.

En traversant la salle de contrôle, il passa devant le Docteur. Celui-ci le regarda avec déception. Cette vision le mit dans une rage folle. Il se précipita sur l'homme et le frappa de toutes ses forces avant d'être bien vite maitrisé par les anneaux et de se retrouver allongé face contre le sol. Ses deux plâtres s'étaient brisés sous le choc.

- Je te hais ! hurla t'il.

L'hologramme du Docteur apparu à nouveau devant le visage incompréhensif de son propriétaire.

- Le prisonnier recevra vingt coups de fouet pour avoir attaqué son maître !

- JE suis le Maître !

Il se mit à pleurer d'énervement attendant que sa sentence soit appliquée.

Le Docteur se releva pour confirmer la commande, mais remarqua le dos déjà marqué du Maître et s'arrêta.

- Qu'attends-tu monstre pour me punir ? s'énerva le Maître.

Cette phrase choqua le Docteur.

- Koschei, ton attitude est déplorable mais tu es de nouveau soumis au champ de vérité et tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me dire la vérité.

Le Maître grogna de rage d'être à ce point vulnérable en plus d'être dans une position humiliante.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué à l'instant ?

Le Maître lâcha toute sa haine sur le Docteur.

- Tu es l'être le plus immonde pour oser me laisser à la merci de ta boîte de conserve ! Surtout quand tu sais pertinemment ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois !

- Le TARDIS est sous mon contrôle direct. Chaque punition est obligatoirement approuvée par mes soins.

Le Maître se senti doublement trahi. Il n'avait pas été injustement puni uniquement par le vaisseau. Le Docteur avait donné son accord.

- POURQUOI ?

Ce cri de désespoir toucha le Docteur.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Koschei. Comme tu l'as dit je ne peux pas laisser le contrôle total à sexy. J'ai un droit de regard sur toutes tes punitions.

- Non, pourquoi m'avoir puni dans l'infirmerie ?

La question interpela le Docteur.

- Si tu ne sais même pas ce que tu as fait de mal, je ne peux rien pour toi.

- JE N'AI RIEN FAIS DE MAL !

Le Docteur ne le crut pas, avant de se souvenir du champ de vérité.

- Si tu n'as pas conscience de tes erreurs, tu es une cause définitivement perdue !

- Dis moi juste pourquoi avant de lâcher ton monstre sur moi !

Le Docteur le regarda étonné. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Maître d'accepter une punition si facilement. Il vérifia la raison de la punition précédente sur la console de surveillance. Il pâlit en la découvrant. Le TARDIS l'avait puni pour ne pas avoir obéit à un ordre implicite, à savoir le fait qu'un prisonnier ne devait bouger de sa position sans en avoir reçu la permission par son maître. Les dix coups de fouet reçus pour une si petite infraction n'étaient pas justifiés, surtout si le Maître n'avait pas conscience de pourquoi il était puni.

- Interface ! s'adressa le Docteur à l'hologramme. Pourquoi ne pas avoir expliqué au prisonnier les raisons de sa punition.

- Aucune explication nécessaire. Le prisonnier est un Seigneur de Temps. Le prisonnier connaît les règles.

Fatigué, le Docteur se frotta le visage d'une main. D'un mouvement il fit disparaître l'interface et annula la punition.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ _ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à mettre la fic en favori ou dans vos alertes, ça fait presque autant plaisir qu'une review! ;)_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bonsoir chers lecteurs et lectrices! Chapitre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu pour la simple raison que j'ai (enfin!) pris suffisamment d'avance dans l'histoire. Cadeau de Noël à l'avance: les publications seront ramenées à 1 par semaine au minimum! Comme toujours, merci à mes reviewers: Donnegail, Theta and Koscheii, shinevousadoore et fannymangahits. Les reviewers sont les principaux acteurs de la publication de cette fic: sans vous, toute envie d'écrire (et surtout publier) aurait depuis longtemps disparue, donc une fois encore un grand MERCI à vous de faire vivre les fanfics et bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Le Maître s'étonna d'entendre la raison de sa punition. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette règle débile ? Surement parce qu'il ne se considérait toujours pas comme un prisonnier gallifreyen.

- Relève toi Koschei. Ta punition pour m'avoir attaqué est commuée en travaux d'intérêts généraux.

Soulagé de ne pas recevoir une autre punition corporelle, le Maître obéit rapidement. Il était toujours énervé contre le Docteur mais il ne comptait pas tenter sa chance une fois de plus en l'attaquant.

- Quel genre de travaux ?

- Tu vas m'aider à retourner dans notre univers.

Il pensait sérieusement qu'il allait l'aider ? s'étonna le Maître.

- Mais avant tout…

Le Docteur lui tendit une fiole. Koschei l'agrippa tant bien mal avec ses mains fracturées.

- Quel genre de poison est-ce, _Docteur _?

- Le genre qui soignera bien mieux tes fractures que de simples plâtres.

Le Maître lui lança un regard étonné. Il l'ouvrit et but cul sec le liquide. Une brûlure salvatrice lui parcouru les mains pendant quelques secondes. Une fois disparue, ses doigts étaient de nouveaux fonctionnels.

- A présent, réponds à mes questions. Pourquoi as-tu tué mon double ?

Ne pouvant mentir mais ne voulant donner satisfaction à son gourou, il préféra se taire. Malheureusement le maudit hologramme réapparu et le Docteur ne fit rien cette fois-ci pour le faire disparaître.

- Je ne me répéterai pas ! menaça le Seigneur du Temps.

- Il m'a agressé si tu veux tout savoir ! Je n'ai fais que répondre à son agression et ton foutu TARDIS n'a rien fais pour m'en empêcher. Lorsque je me suis arrêté, il ne bougeait plus.

Le Docteur ne releva pas l'énième insulte faite à son précieux vaisseau. Cependant, ces dires le troublaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. _Pourquoi, en effet, le TARDIS n'avait pas stoppé le Maître dans sa folie meurtrière ?_ Certes, ce n'était pas une excuse pour le Maître de devoir compter sur Sexy pour l'arrêter à chaque crise de colère, mais la programmation du TARDIS aurait du empêcher le Maître de commettre l'irréparable. Le Docteur se reprit et continua son interrogatoire :

- Et qu'as-tu fait en voyant ton crime ? Tu t'es empressé de faire disparaître les preuves ! Si je n'étais pas rentré plus tôt, tu t'en serais sorti sans conséquence !

Le Maître ne voulait plus rien dire. Jamais il n'avouerait à cet homme qu'il voulait lui rendre un dernier hommage. Une douleur dans ses poignets accueillie sa défiance et il tomba à genoux.

- Le prisonnier recevra cinq coups de fouets pour son manque de coopération, s'exclama l'hologramme.

Le Docteur prit son non désir de répondre pour des aveux. Il confirma l'ordre de punition par dépit. Celle-ci fut rapide mais douloureuse. Le Maître sursautait à chaque coup sans émettre le moindre son.

- Le châtiment a été exécuté avec succès.

L'hologramme disparu. Le Maître pu se relever.

- Inutile de te mettre debout si tu ne comptes pas m'avouer tes crimes.

Le Maître le regarda avec dégoût.

- Punis moi toi même, lâche !

Une gifle du Docteur accueilli ses paroles.

- Réponds à ma question ou remets-toi en position !

Le Maître lui tourna le dos et se mit à genoux.

- Koschei, répond moi ! Je ne veux pas te punir ! Ne m'y oblige pas !

La voix du Docteur se faisait désespérée. Bien.

- Je gagne Docteur ! s'exclama le Maître.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit que les premiers coups tombent. Il les rouvrit en sentant la main du Docteur lui lever le menton pour lui faire face.

- Dis moi pourquoi et je t'accorderai une rémission de peine.

Avait-il mal entendu ? Le Docteur qui marchandait sa « si juste peine » en échange de quelques informations ? Un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Racontes moi tout précisément dans chaque détail et tu ne recevras plus le fouet pour les victimes de Londres…

- Docteur ! Tu es à ce point désespéré que tu es prêt à annuler une décision de justice gallifreyenne ? Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ?

- Acceptes-tu ? demanda le Docteur sans répondre à ses interrogations.

Le Maître le regarda avec étonnement mais hocha la tête.

- Bien. Maintenant, réponds.

Le Maître se senti mal à l'aise de tout raconter sans pouvoir mentir sur la moindre chose.

- … Lorsque j'ai compris que tu étais mort – enfin ce que je pensais être toi – je me suis senti désespéré mais aussi déçu de t'avoir battu si facilement. J'aurai dû me douter en cet instant que ce n'était qu'une pale copie. Si j'ai brûlé ton corps ce n'était pas pour faire disparaître des preuves m'incriminant, vu que je te pensais mort. Je voulais juste te rendre un dernier hommage en respectant notre tradition mortuaire.

- Tu n'as donc pas pris plaisir à me battre à mort ?

Le Maître se tortilla sur place, gêné.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là. Disons que me battre avec toi était jouissif. Le résultat l'était bien moins…

Le Docteur hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Koschei avait enfin ressenti de la culpabilité pour un acte immonde. C'était une telle amélioration, et surtout inattendue, qu'il en sourit de satisfaction.

- Je suis tellement fier de toi Koschei. Certes, tu as commit un crime en tuant mon double, mais tu t'es senti coupable. Ton cas n'est pas si désespéré que ça au final !

- Vas-tu tenir ta promesse ? demanda le Maître en tendant ses bras, les bracelets à ses poings.

Le Docteur recula de quelques pas, l'air coupable. Le Maître se renfrogna, suspicieux.

- Techniquement, je n'ai pas dis que j'allais annulé la décision de justice… Du moins pas totalement…

- QUOI ?

La colère montait en lui et il ne la retiendrait pas longtemps si ce foutu Docteur ne tenait pas parole.

- J'ai juste dis que tu ne recevrais plus le fouet, je n'ai pas confirmer tes allégations…

- Tu m'as menti ?

Le ton menaçant du Maître déplaisait et effrayait le Docteur.

- Koschei, calme toi, c'est un ordre !

- Tu as osé me mentir ? A moi, le Maître ?

Alors que le Maître s'approchait de lui menaçant, le Docteur reculait tout autant.

- Tu as fait de gros progrès, ne m'oblige pas à encore te punir en faisant une autre bêtise ! Arrêtes-toi immédiatement !

Le Maître s'énerva encore plus d'entendre le Docteur lui parler comme à un enfant de cinq ans. Il ne l'écouta pas, fit un pas de plus et termina assommé sur le sol.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:<strong> Le Docteur a réussi à manipuler le Maître, sa vengeance sera terrible... ^^_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour à tous! Petit chapitre avant de fêter Noël. Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers: Theta and Koscheii, premiergalop, darkmoonlady, fannymangahits, QuietPlace, shinevousadoore (c'est bien le Maître qui est assommé par les anneaux ^^), Donnegail et Nuttel ginger. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Le Maître se réveilla sur son lit dans son ancienne cellule, celle avec le minimum matériel pour son confort. C'était une nette amélioration. Un plateau de nourriture en tout genre était posé sur la table. Il s'y précipita et l'englouti rapidement. Repus, il repensa aux fausses promesses du Docteur et s'énerva. Il avait été stupide de croire que le Docteur annulerai une décision de justice pour quelques informations. De rage, il faillit donner un coup de poing dans le mur mais une voix l'en empêcha.

- Je ne te redonnerai pas de médicaments si tu te re-brise la main aussi bêtement…

Le Maître baissa son bras.

- Tu as assez mangé ? demanda le Docteur.

Un simple hochement de tête pour toute réponse.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour savoir ce que tu as fabriqué avec le TARDIS.

En attendant le nom du vaisseau, un frisson parcouru le prisonnier.

- Suis moi.

Il obéit sans un mot. Il préférait ne rien dire au risque de récolter une nouvelle punition. Arrivé dans la salle de contrôle, il se mit au travail sans attendre l'ordre du Docteur. Celui-ci l'observait sans faire le moindre commentaire. Après une journée intensive de dur labeur, le Docteur s'approcha du Maître.

- Tu as assez travaillé, vas te reposer, on reprendra plus tard.

Le Maître releva la tête.

- Est-ce un ordre, _maître _? demanda-t-il avec dégout.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Et non, c'est un conseil. Si tu veux te fatiguer à la tâche, grand bien te fasse, mais je vais me coucher et te laisse sous la responsabilité du TARDIS. C'est ton choix, à tes risques et péril ! Bonne nuit !

Sur ces mots, le Docteur activa une commande et l'hologramme apparut derrière le Maître. Celui-ci senti son souffle se couper à cette vision. Il avait à présent associé toute apparition de cette image à une punition imminente. Lorsque l'hologramme ne fit aucun mouvement pour le punir, il se détendit légèrement et se remit au boulot.

Après une dizaine de minutes à travailler sous la console du TARDIS, un sourire triomphant apparu sur ces lèvres. _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_, pensa-t-il en activant un sous protocole de détournement du vaisseau. Il attendit une réaction de punition du TARDIS mais sa manipulation passa inaperçu. Après tout, c'était bien un ordre inoffensif qu'il venait d'enregistrer dans les confins de la mémoire du vaisseau. Un ordre tellement innocent et caché sous une multitude de protocoles que même le contrôle rigoureux du Docteur ne parviendrait pas à le démasquer. Réjoui de son ingéniosité, même en étant prisonnier, il alla se reposer le visage serein.

* * *

><p>- Koschei ! Réveils toi !<p>

Le Maître se leva précipitamment prêt à attaquer l'agresseur qui le réveillait si brusquement.

- Oh… ce n'est que toi… fit-il l'air déçu tout en se détendant.

- Qu'as tu fait à Sexy ?

Le Maître se contracta à nouveau. Son plan avait-il échoué avant même d'être mis en place ?

- Je ne comprends pas… répondit-il tout en feignant l'ignorance.

- Elle a demandé l'autorisation pour trois punitions !

- QUOI ?

Son ignorance n'était plus du tout feinte cette fois. Que lui reprochait encore cette satanée boîte de conserve ? Elle n'avait pas quand même découvert sa modification ? Sinon pourquoi attendre le lendemain matin pour réagir ?

- Que Rassilon te vienne en aide si tu m'as encore désobéit hier soir ! Qu'as-tu fais à Sexy ? s'énerva le Docteur tout en s'approchant menaçant de son prisonnier.

- Je n'ai rien fais de préjudiciable à ton vaisseau !

Ce qui était en partie vraie. Des vérités par omissions… Apparemment le champ de vérité avait ses failles.

- Qu'as-tu fait ? Dis moi tout !

Non… Pas cette question… Il pouvait répondre à pratiquement n'importe quelle question ouverte sans mentir, mais omettre quoique ce soit alors que le Docteur lui demandait un conte rendu détaillé de ses activités, serait un mensonge pur et simple.

- Je n'ai…

Il voulait dire « rien fais de mal » mais le champ l'en empêchait. De rage, il hurla et tenta de s'éloigner du Docteur pour éviter de répondre. Celui-ci commençait à se douter de quelque chose.

- Koschei à genoux !

L'ordre claqua dans la cellule et les anneaux l'obligèrent à obtempérer.

- Docteur, s'il te plaît, laisse moi un minimum de contrôle…

- Comment veux-tu que je te cède le moindre contrôle quand tes paroles et tes actes sont autant suspects ? Réponds à ma question !

Le Maître baissa le regard. Son plan allait être découvert. Il devait réagir au plus vite.

- Conduis moi au centre de navigation et je te montrerai.

Le Docteur le regarda suspicieusement mais finit par accepter.

- Très bien, mais fais la moindre action suspecte et tu retournes en cellule d'isolement, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Le Maître pâlit en entendant cela, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Devait-il prendre le risque de mettre son plan à exécution en avance et retourner dans sa cellule ? Il avait réussi à s'en sortir une fois, mais pas sur que le Docteur lui pardonne à nouveau de l'avoir trahi et trifouillé dans les entrailles du TARDIS. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de contrôle du vaisseau.

- Montre moi ! ordonna le Docteur.

Le Maître ouvrit un panneau et s'arrêta quelques instants pour réfléchir. C'était le moment où jamais. Soit il se dénonçait, avouait son plan et subissait la punition du Docteur. Soit il mettait son plan à exécution, accomplissant sa vengeance et retournait en cellule d'isolement avec peu de chance d'en sortir.

- Qu'attends-tu ? Montre moi !

Il avait pris sa décision. Il savait qu'il la regretterait surement à un moment donné, mais il ne pouvait rester là sans bouger. Le Docteur s'impatientait et risquait de l'emprisonnait à nouveau sans qu'il ait eu la moindre chance de faire quoique ce soit. Il tendit une main tremblante vers la connexion électronique créée pour l'occasion, scellant définitivement son sort.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN:<strong> Oui, je sais... assez terrible de vous laisser sur cette fin! :) Quelle va être la décision du Maître? Et comment le TARDIS a-t-il pu s'en apercevoir? Je vous laisse à vos hypothèses... bonnes fêtes et à dimanche! ;)_


End file.
